


Детективное агентство «Старк и Стрэндж»

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Вариация на тему Шерлоков





	Детективное агентство «Старк и Стрэндж»

«Вообще-то он здесь главный. Просто “Стрэндж и Старк” сложнее выговорить. Принесу вам кофе». Пока клиент послушно разворачивается к Стивену, он закатывает глаза. У него всего лишь хорошая память и навык задавать вопросы, который он вынес из неоконченного курса дифференциальной диагностики. Остальное — Тони. Если бы не его разнообразные умения, они давно пошли бы по миру. Или, что вероятнее, кормили бы рыб на дне Гудзона.

«Стивен, мы не называем наших клиентов идиотами в лицо». — «Но ты же сам в прошлый раз…» — «Джастин Хаммер собственными руками дал полный доступ к своим серверам бывшему зэку, которого видел второй раз в жизни! Как ещё я должен был его назвать?»

Они снимают мансарду у мистера Вонга в Гринвич-Виллидж, на Бликер-стрит. («Почти как Бейкер-стрит. Предлагаю остановиться на этом варианте. Согласны, доктор?» — «Согласен, только я не доктор».) На первом этаже Вонг держит забегаловку с китайским фастфудом, и за небольшую плату готовит для них ужин.  
«Мистер Вонг, Стрэндж больше не будет хранить пробирки с биоматериалами у вас в холодильнике. Правда, Стрэндж? (Молчи и кивай.)» — «Разумеется, он больше не будет, иначе я снова перепутаю их с его любимым соусом».

Старый особняк того и гляди развалится, и иногда они подозревают, что Вонг каким-то непостижимым образом сделал его невидимым для сотрудников пожарной и санитарной инспекций. Зато дёшево. А с той трёхлапой крысой Тони, кажется, подружился.  
«Почему ты зовёшь её Пятницей?» — «Она высовывает нос строго по пятницам, когда я вожусь с железками. По-моему, ей нравится смотреть». — «Погоди, так в тот раз у меня была не галлюцинация, и ты действительно примерял крысе протез?!» — «Ну… да. Но с травкой ты бы всё-таки завязывал».

Стивену тоже нравится смотреть, как Тони на досуге мастерит разные механизмы — полезные, странные и просто забавные — из всякого металлолома. С той же обманчивой лёгкостью, с какой набирает код или играет на пианино (слишком редко). Стивен просто любуется точными изящными движениями и совсем не завидует. Авария, в которой он получил повреждение нервов кисти, была давно, когда он готовился к интернатуре и ему показалось хорошей идеей после пары бессонных ночей за учебниками сорваться на вечеринку по звонку бойфренда («Тащи сюда свою чугунную задницу, Стрэндж, а то на мою найдутся ценители»). Он уже успел смириться с тем, что это насовсем. А травка — так, от накатывающей иногда меланхолии. 

Тони от меланхолии посоветовал ему писать. «Придумай тоске форму и выпусти наружу. Фантазия у тебя и без стимуляторов впечатляющая». Стивен вдруг вспомнил сюжет для повести, которую обдумывал ещё в старших классах. Сюжет совершенно бредовый, о мрачном волшебнике, который сражается с чудовищами из чужих кошмарных снов, но писать ему неожиданно понравилось. Правда, пальцы быстро уставали от клавиатуры. Вскоре на его столе появилась флешка со стикером: «Меня зовут П.Е.П.П.Е.Р. Умею слушать и записывать».  
«Да она в сто раз умнее хвалёной Сири! Ты бы мог продать её за миллионы, мог бы открыть нормальную компанию! Почему ты вообще сидишь здесь, в этой дыре, с таким лузером, как я?!» Тони как-то сразу погас, будто вечную лампочку внутри выключили. «Я создавал её для Международной космической станции. Проблема в том, что она умеет… слишком много, и мой компаньон продал… О, кажется, кто-то звонит в дверь. Потом расскажу. И никогда больше не называй себя лузером». 

Открывая агентство, они условились, что это ненадолго. К этому времени знали друг друга не дольше недели, а познакомились в дешёвом баре, где Стивен часто засиживался до утра, только чтобы подольше не возвращаться в клоповник, куда пришлось съехать с университетского кампуса.  
В тот вечер народу было мало, за стойкой кроме него сидел только один парень, уткнувшись в какой-то талмуд с формулами и потягивая безалкогольный коктейль. Бармен принялся рассказывать Стивену (ему почему-то все всегда всё рассказывали), что у них пропала без вести новая официантка, симпатичная, а он как раз думал с ней замутить. Не вышла на работу, абонент недоступен, он вызвался сходить к ней домой, соседка по квартире тоже её не видела. Заявили в полицию. Полиция ищет, но как-то вяло — мол, ни зацепки, ни следа, будто испарилась. «Так не бывает, — сказал вдруг парень с коктейлем, захлопнул талмуд (астрофизика) и достал смартфон, слишком крутой для его внешнего вида (полинявшая футболка, джинсы в пятнах, отросшие взлохмаченные волосы, из аккуратного — только бородка, вся из острых углов, как и он сам). — Как её фамилия?»  
Через двое суток в подвале заброшенной фермы где-то в Коннектикуте Стивен откачивал пропавшую официантку и ещё двух девушек, а Тони Старк, этот невысокий худой парень, связывал руки за спиной бугаю в полицейской форме, вжимая его коленом в землю, и когда тот снова заверещал что-то о распущенности и справедливом наказании, — вырубил, приложив рукояткой его же пистолета по затылку.  
Ещё через пару дней бармен прислал к Стивену свою богатую тётку, у которой пропали из сейфа важные бумаги. И Стивен в замешательстве позвонил Старку.  
Тётка заставила их принять вознаграждение и порекомендовала подружке по гольф-клубу, которой казалось, что дочь хочет её отравить. (Не казалось.)  
«Я только подкоплю денег и вернусь в Калифорнию», — предупредил Тони, когда они отправились смотреть апартаменты из объявления. «Я только подкоплю денег и попробую восстановиться в университете», — кивнул Стивен.

За одно прошлогоднее дело, об исчезновении половины сотрудников центра прикладной физики «Т.А.Н.О.С» прямо посреди эксперимента (Стивен никогда прежде не видел, чтобы для фальсификации данных нанимали иллюзиониста, это в некоторой степени восхищало), Тони выторговал им семизначный гонорар. Сто штук они дали Вонгу на капитальный ремонт. Трубы до сих пор так и гудят, дыра в парадной лестнице на своём месте, а потомство Пятницы Два-Ноль привольно носится по чердаку, зато недавно, возвращаясь домой за полночь, они ещё с конца улицы увидели посреди своей мансарды огромное круглое сияющее окно, прежде наглухо заколоченное досками. Стивен, правда, больше смотрел на Тони, который замер и тихо выдохнул, сжав его руку («Ой. Прости». — «Не больно». Наоборот). Каждую ночь из этого окна видно ясное небо, усыпанное звёздами, будто они не в городе вовсе. Единственная загадка, которую им пока не удалось разгадать.

Тони на свою половину гонорара купил новый паяльник и джинсы. Остальное перечислил в фонд помощи ветеранам боевых действий. Как обычно. 

Стивен купил Тони самый мощный телескоп, какой можно найти за деньги, и простое серебряное кольцо.


End file.
